Who's Miley?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley doesn't know who she is!
1. The accident!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is a little different from what I usually write, but I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Miley?<strong>

**Miley is in her car on the way back to Malibu after three days in Chicago.**

"Lilly's gonna love the new cool dress I bought for her!" says a happy Miley to herself.

Suddenly there's a flash of white light in front of the car and Miley lose control of the car.

"NO!" screams Miley as she drive straight into a large rock.

Several hours later Miley open her eyes. She doesn't know where she is. Nearby she can hear the voice of an unknown man.

"She should be fine! She was lucky! Most people would die from a car-crash like that! Your friend has a guardian angel, that's for sure!" says the unknown man.

"I'm so happy that she's okay!" says a voice of a girl of the same age as Miley. The voice sounds familiar, but Miley can't remember who the other girl is.

A woman dressed in white walk up to the bed that Miley is in.

"Hi! How do you feel, miss Stewart?" says the woman in white.

"Who's miss Stewart?" says Miley confused.

"That's you!" says the woman in white.

"It is?" says Miley.

"That's what your friend told us! What's your name?" says the woman in white.

"My name is..." says Miley. "Oh, no! I don't remember! I don't know my own name!"

The girl with the familiar voice enters the room. Miley can see her. The other girl is blonde and she is wearing a red hoodie, dark blue baggy pants and white sneakers.

"Hi, Miley! Do you feel better now?" says the blonde girl.

"Who's Miley?" says Miley.

"Not funny, Miley!" says the blonde girl.

"What?" says Miley.

"You are Miley!" says the blonde girl.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"Who are you?" says Miley.

"I'm Lilly Truscott, your best friend! Why would you ask a silly question like that?" says Lilly.

"I don't remember that! I don't remember anything! Who am I exactly?" says Miley.

"You're Miley Ray Stewart! You live in Malibu and are a senior at Seaview High School just like me! You and I have been best friends since 5th grade! Your dad is Robby Ray Stewart and your older brother is Jackson Rod Stewart!" says Lilly.

"Please! I wanna be alone, miss...?"

"Truscott! Lillian Anne Truscott, but people call me Lilly!"

"I wanna be alone, miss Truscott!"

"Why can't I stay with you? I wanna be there for you! You're my best friend!" says Lilly with a sad voice as a tear fall from her eye.

"I'm sorry! I don't remember anything!" says Miley.

"You really don't remember anything?" says Lilly.

"Nothing! My head's empty! I don't remember anything!" says Miley. "You've gotta believe me! I don't know a thing!"

"Aaawww, Miley! I'm gonna do everything I can to help you get your memory back!" says Lilly as she gives Miley a hug.

"Get your hands off me, woman!" says Miley. "I don't want a hug from a girl I've never seen before!"

"Miley! I'm your best friend!" says Lilly as she begin to cry.

"How's she doin' over there, Lilly?" says a man who enter the room.

"She's gone, mr Stewart!" says Lilly through her tears. "Our Miley is gone! She don't remember anything! The Miley that we all love is gone!"

"What the Sam Heck are ya talkin' about, Lilly?" says the man who Lilly call mr Stewart.

"She doesn't remember anything about her life!" says Lilly who is still crying.

The man walk up to Miley's bed. "How do ya feel, Miley?" says he.

"Who are you?" says Miley.

"What are ya saying, Miley? I'm your dad, Robby Ray Stewart!" says Robby Ray.

"I don't remember seein' you before!" says Miley confused. "I don't remember anything!"

"Not even your own name?" says Robby Ray.

"Nothing! My life's an empty page!" says Miley.

"Do you know where you are?" says Robby Ray.

"No..." says Miley.

"You're in a hospital in LA! You were in a car-accident!" says Robby Ray.

"I was? I don't remember that!" says Miley.

A doctor enter the room.

"Doctor Horton! She doesn't remember anything!" says Robby Ray.

"Sudden amnesia is common during an accident such as this one, but her memory should return within a few days!" says Doctor Horton.

"I hope so!" says Robby Ray.

"I'll leave you guys alone with her for a while! Talk to her! Tell her about her life! She might start to remember things!" says Doctor Horton.

"Okey! Thanks, doc!" says Robby Ray.

"Miley! Try to remember! Don't you know anything about your life before the accident?" says Lilly.

"No! I don't even remember the accident itself...!" says Miley.

"So we're like strangers to you?" says Lilly.

"Yeah! I'm sorry, guys!" says Miley.

"Our Miley is gone! I want my friend back!" says Lilly as she begin to cry again.

"Who's Miley?" says Miley.


	2. I wanna be Hannah again!

**It's two weeks since the accident, but Miley's memory is still an empty page. Because of Miley's amnesia Robby Ray was forced to cancel Hannah's big concert in Boston.**

Miley hasn't left the house since before the accident. Since she doesn't remember anything, she can't go to school so she's home all the time.

"How are ya feelin' today?" says Robby Ray as he enter his daughter's room.

"I still don't remember anything about my life! Why can't I remember my friends and family? You for example! I know that you're my dad, because that's what you told me, but I have no memory of that! You're no more familiar to me than a stranger off the street! I wanna remember my own daddy!" says Miley.

"Don't worry! The doctor said that your memory's gonna return!" says Robby Ray.

"What if it doesn't return? I can't be Hannah Montana if I don't get my memory back!" says Miley as she begin to cry.

"So you remember being Hannah Montana?" says Robby Ray.

"No, but I've been readin' my diary and learned that I'm an international pop-star known as Hannah Montana!" says Miley.

"Does that seem familiar to you?" says Robby Ray.

"Not really! It has to be true, but I have no memory of such a life!" says Miley.

"Even if your memory never come back, you can still build yourself a new life!" says Robby Ray.

"I don't want a new life! I wanna be myself again!" says Miley through her tears.

"We have to make the best of this situation!" says Robby Ray.

"Look at her!" says Miley, pointing towards a picture of Hannah Montana on the wall. "She could rock it out in front of thousands of people without feelin' shy one bit! I can't even go to school anymore! I'm nothing! I'm a worthless loser!"

"That's not true! My daughter could never be a loser! She's strong enough to make it through everything!" says Robby Ray.

"Not anymore! I'm not the girl you remember! I'm just a cryin' freak who don't even remember her best friends!" says Miley through her tears. "I don't even remember my own daddy!" Miley points towards the picture of Hannah again. "She had almost everythin' she could ask for! Her life was perfect! She was a super-star, but she also had real friends and a regular life! I have nothing!"

"Once your memory is back you'll have that life again!" says Robby Ray.

"And if that doesn't happen I'm gonna be a weak cry-baby for the rest of my worthless life!" says Miley.

"You can learn to be Hannah Montana again!" says Robby Ray.

"How? I don't remember how to be her! I was trying to play guitar last night, but I couldn't remember how! This morning I was trying to sing, but that didn't work either! How can I be Hannah Montana if I can't sing anymore?" says Miley.

"You can learn to do all those things! You've done it before so you should be able to do it again!" says Robby Ray.

"How? I can't even go to school like a regular kid! I can't even play video-games! I'm nothing!" says Miley.

"You're so much more than nothing! Even without your memory you're still the Miley that we all love!" says Robby Ray.

"I am?" says Miley.

"Heck yeah! Your friends and family still love you! You are still you!" says Robby Ray.

"It's still the same physical body, but everythin' else that made Miley Stewart who she was, it's all gone!" says Miley.

"Your memory can still return!" says Robby Ray.

"And if it doesn't return?" says Miley.

"You shouldn't think about that!" says Robby Ray.

"I wanna be myself again!" says Miley.

"Your memory's gonna return!" says Robby Ray.


	3. Almost Miley again!

**It's now 6 weeks since the accident and some of Miley's memory is back. At least enough of it that she remember her friends and family and can go to school, but not enough that she can be Hannah Montana.**

Miley comes home from school.

"Hi, bud! How was the third day in school since the accident?" says Robby Ray as his daughter walks through the door.

"It was good, daddy! Most of the teachers and students still feel like complete strangers, but I've got Lilly and Oliver to help me!" says Miley with a smile for the first time since she got back home from the hospital.

"It's nice to see ya smile again, Mile!" says Robby Ray.

"It feels good to smile again, dad!" says Miley.

"You're doin' great, bud! Hannah's gonna be back on stage before ya know it!" says Robby Ray.

"I look forward to bein' Hannah again, dad! I miss my fans, but since my singing-voice hasn't returned yet I have to wait a little longer!" says Miley.

"Yeah, but since you're doin' so great now I'd say Hannah's ready to rock again by the end of the month!" says Robby Ray.

"I hope so, dad! My fans probably wonder where Hannah has been for 7 weeks!" says Miley.

"I'm sure we'll come up with some way to explain why Hannah's been gone!" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah!" says Miley.

"Any problems with 'the Trash-talkin' twins' as you call them?" says Robby Ray.

"Amber and Ashley?" says Miley. "Not really! I'm not strong enough to deal with them by myself yet like I used to, but Lilly's always there to keep me safe!"

"She's your best friend, bud! Lilly would do almost everything for ya, Miley!" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah! She's always there for me!" says Miley with a smile.

"I'm so happy to see your smile again! You'll be 100% Miley real soon!" says Robby Ray.

"I look forward to being myself again, daddy!" says Miley.

"Go to your room and get started on your homework and I'll make your favorite dinner, bud!" says Robby Ray.

"What's my favorite dinner, daddy?" says Miley.

"You still don't remember?" says Robby Ray.

"No..." says Miley.

"Then I guess you'll see when it's ready!" says Robby Ray.

"Dad!" says Miley.

"Yes?" says Robby Ray.

"You aren't really funny!" says Miley.

"Oh yeah? I make myself smile all the time!" says Robby Ray.

"Not another food joke, dad!" says Miley as she leave the room.

A smile appear on Robby Ray's face since he know that his daughter is close to being 100% herself again.


	4. Hannah Montana is back!

**It's now 10 weeks since the accident. Miley has been seeing a singing-coach to get her voice back in shape. All of her memory is now back and tonight's Hannah Montana's first concert since the accident.**

"Ready for the big concert tonight, Mile?" says Robby Ray.

"Sure, dad! Hannah's ready to rock!" says Miley.

"Good! I told you that you'd be able to be Hannah again!" says Robby Ray.

"Yeah! I was just so afraid that my memory was gone forever!" says Miley.

"I understand, bud!" says Robby Ray.

"I gotta call Lilly and ask her if she wanna be there with me tonight!" says Miley.

Miley pull out her cell phone and dial Lilly's number.

"Hi, this is Lilly!"

"Hi, Lils! It's me, Miley!"

"Hi, Miley! How do you feel today?"

"My memory is back! Tonight I'm goin' back up on stage as Hannah!"

"Wow! That's awesome!"

"Yeah! Wanna be there tonight, miss Lola?"

"I'd love to! I can ask Oliver..." says Lilly. "Eh, Mike if he wanna come too!"

"Thanks, Lilly!" says Miley. "See you guys at the concert! Buh-Bye!"

"Bye, Miley!"

"YES! Hannah Montana is back!" says a very happy Miley. "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" Miley does a little happy-dance.

"I'm happy for ya, bud!" says Robby Ray.

"Thanks, dad!" says Miley.


End file.
